


Which Member Of Your OTP: Leticia "Letty" Cruz & Female OC

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Which Member of Your OTP [4]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dates, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Romance, Teasing, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Please note this is Letty (16) and a teenage girlfriend (also 16) don't be nasty.Who texts with emojis? Who busts out in dance moves? Find out!
Relationships: Leticia 'Letty' Cruz / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Which Member of Your OTP [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679041
Kudos: 1





	Which Member Of Your OTP: Leticia "Letty" Cruz & Female OC

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't see in summary this is about Letty Cruz who is 16 years old the (y/n) in question is also a 16-year-old girl. I edited any nsfw or inappropriate prompts to make this okay for Letty. She's a sweet misunderstood girl who deserves happiness with someone her age. Please don't be nasty any nasty comments will be deleted just enjoy Letty getting the girlfriend she deserves!

1\. Spends so much time in the bathroom, they make themselves late

(Y/N) is so guilty of it and Letty usually whines about it but (Y/N) can’t help it with as curly and high maintenance as her hair is.

2\. Picks the movie when they watch Netflix

Letty, she’s a bit bossy but (Y/N) doesn’t mind because she’s indecisive

3\. Makes the coffee in the morning

Letty, it’s pretty much 99% of the liquids she drinks so she always has to make it.

4\. Surprises the other with breakfast 

(Y/N) loves to come over to make breakfast. Coco will let her in early and she’ll make breakfast to surprise her. Coco doesn’t mind it because it means that he gets breakfast too.

5\. Plans date night

(Y/N) she’s a hopeless romantic and loves getting to plan sweet little picnics or going to eat at the little food trucks that come around town.

6\. Can’t stand the other’s siblings

(Y/N) is an only child and Letty never sees her half-siblings so it isn’t an issue for either of them.

7\. Acts like a baby when they’re sick

Letty but only for (Y/N) because she knows how (Y/N) loves to baby Letty when she’s sick.

8\. Spends WAY too much time in the snack aisle while grocery shopping

Letty she loves trying new snacks and with new stuff coming out all the time she can never decide what it’ll be this time. (Y/N) likes the same tried and true stuff but she’ll try new stuff sometimes if Letty asks her to.

9\. Takes in the stray cat

(Y/N) loves cats she and her mom have 2 cats already both strays they found so she doubts her mom would care if she brought one more into the house…. maybe two

10\. Busts out the dance moves 

(Y/N) for sure she loves to tease Letty with some fake bad dance moves even if they both know (Y/N)’s actually a great dancer.

11\. Drives 600 miles to see the other

Letty doesn’t drive yet and (Y/N) still has to have an adult over 25 driving with her so neither yet but they’re both romantics one day they will.

12\. Secretly loves nose/forehead kisses

Letty, she may act all tough girl I don’t need any of that crap but in reality, forehead kisses make her melt.

13\. Keeps a diary/blog

(Y/N) has a long-abandoned blog where she’d write poetry. Letty has been encouraging (Y/N) to write poetry again because it’s pretty good but (Y/N) is insecure about her writing and isn’t ready to get back into it just yet.

14\. Always waits for the other to fall asleep first

If they’re texting or on the phone, it’s pretty much a whoever falls asleep first. Usually, Letty falls asleep first but sometimes (Y/N) does.

15\. Leaves the toilet seat up/the light on

They don’t live together so it isn’t really a problem for them.

16\. Is too clumsy for their own good

They’re both fairly balanced on their feet except the time that (Y/N) took Letty roller skating. Letty was very clumsy when they went roller skating.

17\. Always gets sunburn while the other gets tan

Letty seems to be the one who has that luck because she can never remember sunscreen (Y/N) does just fine.

18\. Gets cranky when they’re tired

Letty is very grouchy when she first gets up in the morning. Usually the mornings (Y/N) comes over to make breakfast. She'll give Letty some time to wake up just so Letty doesn’t pick fights about getting up.

19\. Makes the other late for school because 5 minutes of cuddles is NEEDED

Letty for sure like the soft kisses she won’t admit she loves cuddling but once she’s cuddling she doesn’t want (Y/N) to get up.

20\. Gets terrible road rage

Neither has been driving long enough to develop it.

21\. Says “lol” at the end of every text

Letty says lol constantly in texts

22\. Texts with emojis

(Y/N) especially little heart or kissy emojis for Letty

23\. Talks more

When (Y/N) gets going she can get going Letty loves to just sit back and listen to (Y/N) go on about whatever she’s having a tangent about. 

24\. Is more self-conscious 

Letty, she feels like (Y/N) has her shit together and Letty barely knows what she wants to do tomorrow let alone what her five-year plan is.

25\. Picks all of the good stuff out of the Chex Mix

Letty for sure but if (Y/N) sees it happening she’ll starting eating them out of Letty’s hand, no way (Y/N) is gonna let Letty have all the rye bread pieces.

26\. Starts the snowball fight

(Y/N) she thinks it’s the cutest thing when she takes Letty to see snow on the first name on a vacation a mom lets her take Letty on. (Y/N) starts explaining what you can do in the snow but decides to show a snowball fight in person to give Letty the on-hand experience.

27\. Is actually scared of deep water

(Y/N) hates deep water she has never been a fan because she knows lots of creepy shit lives in the water.

28\. Takes UNO wayyy too seriously

Letty, of course, she’s always trying to find ways to cheat so that she can win the game. If (Y/N) catches her cheating though then Letty has to draw 2 cards.

29\. Steals the umbrella so the other gets SOAKED

Letty takes it and (Y/N) ends up soaked. They usually roll with it though and end up dancing in the rain and playing around.

30\. Writes the other’s name in the sand at the beach

(Y/N) does it while Letty is out in the water swimming. There’s usually some little hearts or smiley faces around her name as well.

31\. Apologizes first

(Y/N) will apologize right after a fight unless it’s a bad one then she needs some space. When that happens Letty apologizes first, after giving (Y/N) a few days for space of course.

32\. Gives the other “the look” when they crossed the line

Letty, of course, she would usually verbalize it but she knows how embarrassed (Y/N) gets by that so Letty just gives (Y/N) a look. 

33\. Remembers that thing that happened 2 years, 7 months, and 24 days ago and WILL hold it against you

Letty does and she’ll bring it up in fights. She tends to push people away so it’s normal for her to try pushing (Y/N) away that way. While it does hurt (Y/N) knows better and doesn’t take the comments too personally. 

34\. Tries to teach the other sports

Neither is really that into sports.

35\. Would make the best, most invested parent ever

They did have a school project where you had the fake baby and (Y/N) got a perfect score… Letty got a B.

36\. Could probably nap for 7 days straight

(Y/N) would love to nap for ages but between school and everything else she doesn’t nap that much.

37\. Rage quits during video games

Letty, she hates them sometimes she will swear back and forth over the microphone in her (Y/N)’s headphones. (Y/N) gets such a kick out of it.

38\. Drives 20 minutes for those AMAZING chocolate chip cookies at that truck stop

Neither can drive but (Y/N) has convinced her mom to get stuff like that on the way home from work.

39\. Holds the biggest grudges

Letty but even that doesn’t last that long because (Y/N) will talk her down form it.

40\. Writes the other a To-Do list

(Y/N) for sure she just doesn’t want Letty to get behind on school work. (Y/N) knows that the mess that is the MC can distract Letty but if she’s got a list she doesn’t have to just hang out with Chucky. It’s just a small way that (Y/N) can help when she goes elsewhere to visit family.

41\. Is the big spoon when cuddling

Neither they just hold hands and lay next to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> These gorgeous prompts written by the tumblr user katie-girl-2 and wanted to treat them like a q & a style to try and give myself some inspiration to start writing. If you want anyone else from Mayans or maybe even some fandoms I've written previously please comment here or message them on my tumblr thatwriterrose.


End file.
